Disney Factory
by Journal Sketch
Summary: Now Disney's tales aren't quite as nice, as the stories we knew of sugar and spice...
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow Fallers!**

**So, this is basically a Gravity Falls version of the Rainbow Factory, but trust me, it is NOT anything close to the Gravity Factory-thing! If you haven't read the Rainbow Factory, just know that there will be character death, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I do not own Gravity Falls, the amazing Alex Hirsch/Disney does (though I really wish I did own it). I also do not own MLP, which the Rainbow Factory is based off of. And I obviously did not write the Rainbow Factory, all credit for that goes to Aurora Dawn.**

**ENJOY!**

Disney. A company that has been going on for generations. Creating imagination and love, it is adored by people around the world.

Meanwhile, in the world where Disney animations reside, there are those who know better. Inspiration is made by Disney animations, in a mysterious place known as the Disney Factory. But no one knows its location, or the process of how it is made.

Becoming an employee of the upper Disney Factory means sacrificing any life beyond those black walls. Workers are sworn to secrecy, forbidden from leaving, living inside the Factory itself. Those few who manage to make it out alive, avoiding death all together, were twisted amd disturbed, too damaged to ever fully recover the sanity they once had.

Theories were proposed: Dark magic from captured fairies, chemicals and environmental hazrds that no sane animation would tolerate, and even thoughts of Yen Sid himself, destined to create imagination, instead of living any ordinary fairytale.

None of them could be farther from the truth.

_Now Disney's tales aren't quite as nice_

_as the stories we knew of sugar and spice._

_But Disney's easy once you get to know it_

_with the help of the magic of a triangle device._


	2. Responsibilities

It was a pleasant day in the town of Gravity Falls. Dipper, Mabel, and a girl who was just sent off by her parents, named Destiny, were put in charge of the Mystery Shack while Stan was gone doing some important business thing.

"Alright kids. You're in charge of the place while I'm gone." he said in his gruff voice. "Make sure to make some cash and don't...burn anything or whatever. Heck, if you do really good, I might even give you a promotion!"

"Grunkle Stan, don't we already work here?" Dipper pointed out.

"That's only because I'm a busy man, Dipper, and I always need more hands to help around here. Think of this as a test!"

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan!" Mabel grinned. "After what happened last time, I think me and Dipper know how to handle the place."

Stan nodded.

"And you, Destiny? You're okay staying here and helping out?" all eyes turned on the girl who had been pretty quiet.

"Absolutely! I'm glad to be here working with you guys!" she said in a shy voice.

"Great!" the old man walked towards the door. "I'll be back in an hour!" And with that, he left in his _El Diablo_.

_Now let's delve deeper into Disney philosophy,_

_far beyond that of Disneyland's mythology._


	3. Poor, poor Elsa

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry for not posting any new chapters! I just did Chapter 3, but then I accidentally deleted it! So here you go! Also, thank you guys for the support! I really need it!**

She was running as fast as she could. Her breathing became very fast along with her heartbeat. But she wasn't sweating, in fact, she wasn't hot at all, even in the summer heat. Having freaky ice powers sure does have its advantages. Once the mysterious stranger had gone far enough, she stopped and sat down. She held out her hand to reveal the small amount of imagination she had stolen. It was a glowing, blu-ish liquid, and she went to Gravity Galls to get some of it to test the mysterious substance, so that Disney animations could really know how it was made.

She suddenly heard someone coming, and turned around, her hands loaded up with ice and snow.

"Stay back!" she shouted. Then the girl realized it was just one of their spies from Gravity Falls.

"Hello Elsa." said the familiar voice of Stanford Pines. "You can drop the snowballs now."

The queen did so, and relaxed herself.

"Long time, no see, Stan. You're getting old."

"No time for conversation. So, you were able to get your hands on some imagination, huh?"

Elsa held up the small test tube and slyly grinned. "Sure did! Nobody else believes that the Disney Factory resides in this strange town, or that it even exists! But now," she smiled to herself "I finally have proof!"

He stopped and stared at it. "I've never seen actual imagination in its pure form. Mind if I examine it?"

"Sure!" Elsa tossed Stan the imagination, and he held it in his hand for a while.

"Okay, okay, you had your look at it, now hand it over."

Stan handed the imagination to Elsa, but just as it looked like he was about to, he paused.

"I don't think so, my dear Elsa."

Stan then snapped his fingers, and Elsa couldn't move, except for her mouth.

"Stan! What are you-"

Beneath her feat, a glowing blue portal opened, and she fell in, screaming.

Once the portal closed, Stan shook his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but no one can know the truth." His head turned towards the Mystery Shack. Every one had left, and it was covered in ice and snow. Stan knew what he had to do next. He walked over to the Shack, and entered the building, revealing an icy mess everywhere.

"Grunkle Stan, a thief came in and stole some weird glow-y liquid thingy!" Mabel cried out.

"We tried to stop her, but she had these ice powers!" Dipper blurted.

Then Destiny came up, shivering. She was no doubt struck by one of Elsa's icy blasts.

"W-w-we're s-so sorry S-s-stan!" she shivered, tears swelling up in her eyes.

The old man lowered his head.

"I thought you might actually get a promotion up here, but it seems that's not going to happen."

Dipper, Mabel, and Destiny were immediately grabbed from behind, and everything turned black.

_It's easy to misjudge that magical city,_

_with its alluring decor and social psycology._


	4. Welcome To The Disney Factory!

**Alright! Now we're getting to the good part!**

Dipper was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The sun was shining from outside on his face, making him feel glad that his crazy dream wasn't real.

He suddenly felt the horrible feeling of ice-cold water being poured on him. Dipper shot upstraight, and gasped a huge breath. He then looked to his left and right, and Mabel and Destiny were sitting upstraight in their own idividual corners. They had been sleeping on the floor, and he didn't even notice! Maybe their dream was real...

"Good morning, kids, ahahahahahaaa!" said a very familiar voice, for right in front of him was a humanoid versoin of Bill Cipher **(A/N: I'm not describing what Bill looks like as a human, because I'm pretty sure we all know what he would look like)**.

"AHHHHH!" Dipper and Mabel screamed their heads off. Bill patiently waited for them to stop screaming, which kind of felt like a while.

"Who are you? And where are we? Why did you kidnap us?" Destiny said, still shivering in the corner.

The demon chuckled. "I don't believe we've properly met. Name's Bill Cipher, but Shooting Star and Pine Tree know very well...no...very little about me actually!" he looks at the freezing girl some more. "But I know all about you. I know you're greatest weaknesses and fears, and-Oh! That's right! Also the fact that you're slowly dying of Elsa's ice magic, which, you know, can only be cured from an act of true love! But you know nothing about love, do you Destiny? You go on, day-by-day, accepting the fact that you will never be loved. Because the person you really love only cares for-"

"Stop it, Bill! We know you're just giving us nightmares that aren't real! We defeated you once, and we can defeat you again!" Dipper challenged.

Bill just laughed. "Oh, Pine Tree. And I thought you were the smart one! You can deny it all you want, but you're in the Mystery Shack! And it is all very real! But I confess, I did just take a quick look at your mind. Waking up in the morning and thinking you're safe at home is a trend that's been going on for a while now in stories."

"Oh yeah! This is just a dream and I'll prove it!" Mabel shouted. She then ran to the metal wall and gave out a battle cry, only resulting in crashing into the wall.

"Ow." she winced.

"So, if this isn't a dream," Destiny said, "where are we in the Mystery Shack? And where's Stan?"

"Oh, you are indeed in the Mystery Shack! You see, right now, you get to be underneath the Shack, in the one and only: Disney Factory! Allow me to explain: The Disney Company is known for creating animations. But little do they know that their own animations are not only alive, but create the inspiration and imagination that triggers them to create! And this is done through the Disney Factory! Originally founded by a man known as 'The Mad Doctor!' Quite the genious, I must say, it's hard to find animations like that when it comes to Disney!"

"But where's Stan?" Mabel demanded.

"Hush, Shooting Star, I'm geting there! Let me give you a special tour, to help you understand!" Bill grinned with a smile that was so insanely evil, it could send chills up a grown man.

Seeing as they didn't seem to have any other choice, they reluctantly followed Bill.

_But with all great things comes a great responsibility,_

_that of Disney is creating new stories._


	5. Use Your Imagination!

**Okay! Just a heads-up, this is where it gets REALLY dark, okay? Just a warning.**

"Here we are!" Bill smiled in that disturbing way again, "Isn't it beautiful?"

As Dipper looked around, he realized that the light he felt on him as he was sleeping wasn't sunlight, it was the light coming from these strange chambers that were holding the same liquid that the girl named Elsa stole.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the glowing fluid.

"That, my dear friends," Bill smiled, "is our naturally made inspiration!" As they looked at their surroundings, they came to realize that they weren't in a dream.

All around them, there were all kinds of weird buttons and machines. Dipper even saw a camera that showed views of the whole town! The workers had their heads down, never taking a glance at the new arrivals. They were dressed in black hooded robes, so you could never know who could be under them. Dipper saw one of the employees staring at him with green eyes that were hard to look away from. But what was the most interesting thing of all, was a peculiar triangular device that looked a lot like the drawing Dipper had looked at in his journal. Very rusty chains were attached to the machine, though he had no idea why.

"Okay, okay, we believe you, but where is Grunkle Stan?" Mabel questioned once again.

"Hold on, like I said, I'm getting there! Now, where was I? Oh! That's right! Stan is actually the manager of this place, and-"

"We don't believe you!" Dipper shouted, "Our Great-Uncle may lie a lot, but he would never do something like this!"

Bill grinned even wider, and it was starting to make Dipper feel sick.

"Oh, but I think he would, Pine Tree."

They stared in horror, as Bill began to transform himself into Stanford Pines. Dipper didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. It was all a lie. Bill was just setting us up the whole time, disguising as the man he thought he knew. They had all been fooled.

"Many years ago, Stan and his brother tried to stop me. But they failed. So instead, they got to help me make inspiration! And now," his grin had become creepy enough to out rule every horror movie ever made. "you have failed our test, so you get to help us make inspiration as well!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Destiny were so horrified that they couldn't even speak. But then it dawned upon Dipper.

"It's okay, guys," he reassured the girls, "We just have to make some magical glowing stuff! I mean, how hard could it be?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, especially for you three." a female voice spoke. The same worker with the green eyes stepped up, and removed her hood. Underneath was none other than Wendy Corduroy. Dipper was able to accept everything that had happened so far in Gravity Falls, but this was all too much for a young boy to take in. The girl that he had fallen in love with, who he thought that he might actually have a small chance to be with her, Wendy, looked almost as menacing as Bill Cipher. His heart shattered into a million tiny little pieces.

"You see," she began to explain, "a long time ago, in the early years of the Disney Company, animations lived a happy life, and had no need to create inspiration. Nearly every movie and cartoon was highly praised and respected, which inspired others and sparked creativity everywhere. And inspiration leads to imagination, which is what us animations feed on. Without it, we die. But we had no need to worry about it, imagination would flow in rivers and could be found nearly everywhere. But it was too good to last. Walt eventually died, and it was devastating for everyone. Because of what happened, Disney never quite fully recovered from their loss. It was once respected for its stories, but now, it has become a ridicule and a laughing stock for others.

Imagination ran scarce, and death became a common everyday thing. The animations knew they had to do something about it, but producing imagination is impossible in our world, for it can only be done in reality. Which is when The Mad Doctor discovered a way for us to get our imagination back, but everyone else despised the idea with a burning passion, even though they knew it was the only way. He secretly worked on building the Disney Factory, but before he could do so, he vanished the next day, having been forgotten by most. And the deaths continued.

But luckily, came a show on the Disney Channel: Gravity Falls! Our show was unlike anything anyone in this company had ever seen, and it definitely has a dark side to it. Bill got his hands on the unfinished blueprints the Mad Doctor had made, and was able to found it, with the help of McGucket." Wendy grinned. "You have indeed failed our test, but that doesn't quite make you entirely useless, either. We've been looking for someone to make inspiration with, and now, you'll soon be able to see the our process of how it is all made!" Wendy made a surprisingly very horrifying evil laugh, was made Destiny and Mabel coward back in fear.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" shouted the voice of Dipper Pines.

All of the workers stopped what they had been doing, and turned around to watch the commotion. Dipper continued on, tremulously.

"When I first met you," he said, "I thought you were someone who cared for others, just like you had cared for me. We spent time together laughing and breaking the rules! I just can't believe you work for some psychopath!" His lip quivered, and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I...I thought you loved me..."

Wendy looked down at Dipper, looking him eye-to-eye, showing no feelings or sympathy.

"I did love you, Dipper," explained the redhead "I really did. I tried to do all I could to make sure you and your sister would be smart enough to leave this place. I took you to Dusk2Dawn and summoned dangerous creatures to warn you about this town. But none of that worked. When I became an employee for the Disney Factory, Bill thought I could be useful. I had no idea what kind of job I had signed up for, but I passed the test, and very few do. I was given the honor of working on the top floor, along with Soos, while the rest are never able to see the light of day again. In the tests, there is no such thing as an "incident." Elsa was actually sent here by Bill, thinking she was doing something good, and not knowing any of the truth. Since she was no longer necessary, we could dispose of her, as well as her gullible sister." her eyes hardened. "Not only have you failed the test, but you have failed me, Dipper. And because of that, I'm going to take away everything that you love!"

"P-p-please," Destiny shivered, on the brink of death, "d-d-don't hurt him!"

Dipper wiped off his tears, and put his arm around her, and then he realized: _an act of true love._

He quickly grabbed her, and put his lips on hers. Destiny was blushing immensely, and her temperature quickly became normal. Dipper pulled away.

Wendy was glaring at us with pure hatred and disgust. But then her mouth formed into a sinister grin.

"And I know just who I'm going to start off with. Soos! Take this girl in to show an example of how our imagination is produced!" she smirked.

Another worker stepped in. He pulled out his hood, revealing that it was indeed Soos, and grabbed Destiny by the arm.

"Come on," Wendy invited, "I need you to see the procedure." The twins had no choice, so they followed them into the not-so-friendly room. Mabel had been silent for quite some time, her face red from tears, and her usual smile filled with braces had turned into a hopeless frown.

Destiny was taken into the room with the triangle machine, and Soos put Destiny her the handcuffs on the chains, which attached to her arms and legs. She was then lifted up into the air, with the chains holding her, as tears rolled down her face.

"I love you Dipper." were her last words.

"I love you too." he sniffled.

"Okay, standard procedure, everybody!" Wendy called out to the workers who were making the machine function.

The chains were slowly being pulled, and Destiny's limbs started to stretch. Dipper realized that the chains weren't rusty, it was blood.

"It's easier to extract the imagination if the bones are broken." Wendy explained.

Mabel's eyes were glued shut, but Dipper just stared in shock, unable to move. The unmistakable sound of bones being broken was heard, as Destiny screamed in pain. Blood was pouring down her body, and the handcuffs immediately opened, dropping Destiny into a hole beneath her that had a grinding machine in it. As she was slowly sinking in the device, blood was being splattered everywhere. She was being torn into pieces to the point where all that was left was a hand, reaching out for help. Her hand slowly disappeared too, not receiving any of it. Once Destiny was gone, imagination began to flow through a tube, leading down to one of the chambers.

"It may be impossible for us to make imagination," Wendy said, "but it resides in every cartoon, and so we have no better choice than to simply kill them for it. Now," her head turned towards Dipper and Mabel "who would like to go next?"

They had to get out of there. Fast. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, and they made a run for it.

"Sorry Wendy," Dipper said, "but I think we have reservations." The employees were too busy to pay attention to anything, so it made it easier.

"AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS!" Wendy cried out.

The Mystery Twins had no idea where they were going, but they just knew one thing: If they stopped running, they were dead.


	6. It's All Pointless

**Hey crazy random people that I probably don't know! I'm REALLY sorry there hasn't been any new chapters lately, but the internet crashed at my house! It was TERRIBLE! And last time I was on the internet, there were 563 VIEWS! I'm sure by now it's over 618! Whoever that random 618th viewer is, YOU AMAZING! But hey, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE!**** I've added a lot of Epic Mickey in here as well, FYI. **Anyways, ONWARDS AEOSHIMA! Wow...that was a lot of exclamation marks.  
_"How" you ask, "are they up to the task?"_  
_To which the answer is in a simple facility._

"We have to get out of here, Dipper!" Mabel panted, as they were sprinting for their lives. Behind them, they could here footsteps approaching. Dipper looked around for an escape, and saw a door that could lead to the way out of the Disney Factory.  
"This way! Hurry!" Dipper panicked, and they both rushed to the door, and shut it. They were up on metal balconies, along with metal fences on the sides. Beneath them, it was an ocean of a green liquid, that looked kind of like some kind of toxic.  
"Ha! You idiots wer dumb enough to come into the Thinner Room!" Wendy made an evil laugh, as she stood in front of them, with Bill making his signature grin, and Soos, looking dead serious.  
"Thinner is the most dangerous threat to an animation. You touch that, you'll die instantly. Here, we remove the remains of the dead bodies once they have no use to us anymore, but I suppose we could make due with the living!"

Bill quickly grabbed Mabel by her hair, and held her directly above the thinner.

"OW!" Mabel yelled out in pain, her face pale with terror, and her eyes open wide.

"LET HER GO BILL!" Dipper shouted.

"Say goodbye to Shooting Star, Pine Tree!" Bill laughed, and dropped her **(A/N: Did you see what I did there?)**

Mabel began to howl in pain and agony, as her whole body was slowly being melted, to the point where it looked as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, you did tell me to let her go." Bill smirked.

"And now, my dear Dipper," WEndy poke in a soft, yet menacing voice, "I think it's time that you go, too. After all, Destiny and Mabel are both dead now, and not to mention your parents. Wouldn't want them getting concerned about you two, now would we?"

Dipper was about to run away, but then he stopped. What was the point? Wendy had killed off everything that he cared about, and he was all alone. Life suddenly seemed to have no meaning. Sure, it would hurt, but it would be worth it just to see the ones he cared about in heaven.

"Alright, then." he surrendered. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ah, perfect! Someone that finally willingly wants to sacrifice themselves in order to keep Disney running!" Wendy smiled.

* * *

Soos was about to put Dipper on the machine, but Wendy stopped him.

"No!" she yelled. "I'll do it myself!"

Wendy placed the handcuffs on Dipper's arm's and legs, and as the chains started to raise, Dipper kept his head up, with not even a single tear falling down.

Wendy had a smile of pure hatred, glad to get rid of Dipper, and never have to see him again.

"Any last words?" she grinned.

Dipper kept his chin up, showing no sadness, just pure bravery. Staring into those unmistakable green eyes of hers. He slowly opened his mouth, and said:

"You have beautiful eyes."


	7. There's Another Reason

**Hey guys! Sorry about Chapter 7! So, since you've all been good little boys and girls, I decided to add another chapter! yay.**  
Once Pine Tree was dead and gone, Bill was floating in a lounging position, wearing a relaxed smile and shades

"Excellent plan, boss." Question Mark congratulated. Bill's relaxed smile curved back into his evil grin.  
"Why yes, it was excellently planned, wasn't it?" Bill snapped his fingers, and Question Mark found himself bound in the dreaded shackles of the Disney Factory. Bill's ever-faithful companion glared at the demon.  
"You lied to me."  
"Yes, well, what did you expect, a happy ending?" he laughed, "Because, Question Mark, that's just not how any of it works anymore. Disney just covers it up with deceptions and lies, and you know this." Bill grinned larger than ever. "You are relieved of service."  
The chains pulled, and Question Mark was no longer living.  
"Five down," Bill smirked, "five to go. Next to go off the list: Ice Bag."

_In the Disney Factory,_

_where your fears and horrors come true._

_In the Disney Factory,_

_where not a single soul gets through._


End file.
